


Flighty Christmas

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Christmas, Dragons, Filk, Gaming, Gen, In-Jokes, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What holiday gifts would the Eleven bring to their loyal dragon followers?<br/>To the tune of: 12 Days of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flighty Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Dragon Holiday Songs](http://dramarising.tumblr.com/post/69960166011/dragon-holiday-songs), haileyotter's tumblr post about the downtime that started on 12/12/13, which said, "How about instead of turning childhood songs into something hateful, we all make dragon holiday songs or something. ' _On the first day of Christmas, the Earthshaker gave to me…_ ' What? Let’s keep it going – we have 11 deities and 12 days of Christmas gifts to fill."

On the first day of Christmas, the Earthshaker gave to me:  
A 1st-gen Imp with gembond;

On the 2nd day of Christmas, Flamecaller gave to me:  
Two Eliminates;

On the 3rd day of Christmas, Tidelord gave to me:  
Three Steam Gyres;

On the 4th day of Christmas, Windsinger gave to me:  
Four Flowerfalls;

On the 5th day of Christmas, Lightweaver gave to me:  
Five Gold Ores;

On the 6th day of Christmas, Shadowbinder gave to me:  
Six tricky puzzles;

On the 7th day of Christmas, Stormcatcher gave to me:  
Seven Shocks a-Switching;

On the 8th day of Christmas, Icewarden gave to me:  
Eight Festive Favors;

On the 9th day of Christmas, Arcanist gave to me:  
Nine Scatterscrolls;

On the 10th day of Christmas, Gladekeeper gave to me:  
Ten eggs in two nests;

On the 11th day of Christmas, Plaguebringer gave to me:  
Eleven skins and accents;

On the 12th day of Christmas, Coliseum gave to me:  
Twelve treasure chests.


End file.
